Take Change for Instance
by courageblainekurt
Summary: Kurt Hummel has always wanted to be a writer. From a young age, all he's ever want to do is write. He recieves the opportunity he's always wanted, just before something drastic happens. How will this affect his dream? Will he let the new, mysterious boy from down the road help him through it? Warning: contains acts of abuse.


**Okay, so I got really bored and this happened. I wrote this in like, an hour, so please excuse me if it's a bit...shit. I promise future chapters will be better and longer, haha. So, this is a new story that I came up with and I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I am not the evil genius who came up with glee sooo yeah. That's all him *points to Ryan***

* * *

><p><span>Take Change For Instance - Chapter 1<span>

Life doesn't seem so bad for some. Some can easily see themselves in ten years, while others stare hopelessly into the unknown, praying and wishing for some element of good fortunate to arrive at their doorstep. Some obtain aspiriations and ambitions, while others are lost in a labyrinth of demised hope and lack of empowerment. Some hope, while others know. Of course, life has it's unexpected turns which can completely change a person into an unfathomable figure. Change is a repelling thought, for some.

Kurt Hummel has always dreamt of becoming a writer. From an early age, he would spend countless of hours locked up in his room, writing stories about almost everything his gifted imaginative outlet could muster up. His small book filled with lined pages and shaped by a leather cover was the one place in which he could let his mind roam wild, the thought of becoming a successful writer one day compelling him to write more and more. The motivation kept him awake and willing.

His mom, Elizabeth, was his biggest supporter. She one day found Kurt's diary hidden, although not very well, in its usual secret place located under his bed, in a box, under all his abandoned action figures. Toys were the least on Kurt's mind. Elizabeth, noticing this, stopped buying her son toys and began to buy pencils and notepads to satisfy Kurt's demanding thoughts. As for his dad, he ran away when Kurt was only three years old. Kurt himself has never been told the full story as even his mom doesn't quite understand why he left the two of them. He took all his possessions and left nothing behind, except two broken hearts. Despite this, Kurt still has hope his dad will soon return to him. He will.

Kurt could see his mom begin to suffocate in a bubble of loneliness without his dad. It was manifest in everything she did. She used to walk with a bounce in her step, a smile on her face, optimism in her movements. Depression completely dominated her life, until she met Wes. Wes is a man of great height, with prominent cheek bones, black unevenly cut hair, and dark brown washed up eyes that could tell a story just by looking at them. You knew he had lived. Kurt found him particularly peculiar, but he made his mom happy, so he was happy. However, he could never come to terms with the fact that Wes was his step dad, and believed he never would. He didn't want to, and his mom knew this. She claimed that Wes is good for the family, and Kurt just nodded, a volcano of doubt boiling deep within him.

Today, fifteen years later, his mom seems much happier now that she and Wes is married. The wedding was a beautiful ceremony as Kurt insisted on planning and deciding every single detail. Elizabeth and Wes didn't object as they had faith in him, which turned out to be the right decision as the wedding was a huge success and was complimented by all. It was the first time Kurt truly smiled without his story book in front of him.

Kurt, now a senior in high school, is very nearly on the edge of graduation. He attends McKinley High and is achieving high in all his subjects to his surprise; especially English. Mrs Harrison, Kurt's English teacher, adores Kurt and his passion for writing, and encourages him to strive for the best he possibly can. She looks forward to reading Kurt's work as his talent always astonishes her every time. She has even asked for Kurt to bring in extra work so Mrs Harrison could read it during her break, at lunch and at home - basically anywhere she could. Kurt usually keeps his stories and imagination to himself, but he couldn't refuse Mrs Harrison after all the support and admiration she had shown him. It was impossible to say _no_.

"Kurt, may I see you after class?" Mrs Harrison asks as Kurt walks into English class exactly one minute before the bell. Some of his classmates were already seated, throwing paper plane coated in dirty messages to each other and laughing rather loudly.

Kurt smiles, trying to cover up the annoyance his peers were already causing. "Sure," He sits down in his usual seat placed at the very front of the room and counts down the seconds until class begins.

_Three. Two. One._

Mrs Harrison stands at the front of the classroom, arms folded and a stern look plastered over her face, overlooking the class. "OK, OK, settle down, class has begun, this is not the place for social talk. It is a place for learning. Now.."

Kurt nods his head to every word, which receives glares from his peers seated nearby. They all knew he was the teacher's favourite, but strangely, he wasn't harassed for it.

An hour later, Kurt carefully assorts his textbooks into his brand new designer bag and waits until everyone else leaves, which wasn't very long as they were all eager to get to the party being thrown tonight by the most popular girl in school, Quinn Fabray. Kurt shudders at the thought of a social setting, already happily indulged in his preferred loneliness. Correction; preferred interaction with fictional, made up characters.

Mrs Harrison motions him over. "Ah Kurt, come here darling, have a seat," She offers generously, in which Kurt accepts. "I recently gave one of the stories you wrote to a friend of mine to read-Yes I have friends, don't give me that look. Anyway, it just so happens that her friend is friends with a publishing agency who is rather interested in your work."

Suddenly, the only sound to be hear was the rapid, heavy pounding of his own beating heart. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Everything was about to change for him, he could sense it. "Oh my God, are you being serious? Please tell me you are being serious because if you aren't-"

"Yes Kurt, I am very serious. The manager of the agency is called Kate and she would like to arrange a meeting with you!" Mrs Harrison squeals and smiles vividly, squeezing her hands into fists in excitement.

"OH MY GOD I can't believe this. It's here sooner than I expected. OhmygodmrsharrisonIcantthankyouenoguhthismeansomuchtomeyoudon'tevenunderstandohmygodthisisreallyhappenin-THISISREALLYHAPPENING!" Kurt screams, too empowered by excitement to notice the lack of breath.

"Yes! This is really happening! We're so proud of you Kurt, you really do deserve this. You have one talented little mind that deserves to be shared with the world. It's all about to chang-"

A figure abruptly bursting through the door interrupts them, much to Kurt's disappointment. "Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt is perplexed, curiosity prodding and poking him all over. "That's me."

"Something has happened. It's your mom."


End file.
